


The Most of His Time

by Rosaline_C



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, post 5x17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosaline_C/pseuds/Rosaline_C
Summary: He wasn’t sure how long he stood there even after she left. She loved him. Why did she have to tell him that now?





	The Most of His Time

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on tumblr asked what I thought was going through Phil’s head at May’s love confession. Then this happened.

He couldn’t move. He couldn’t even breathe. Melinda May, the woman he’d been in love with for two decades, had just said she loved him. 

There was nothing he could say. All he could do was stare at her. He didn’t deserve her. He was a dying man and she needed someone who wasn’t, as he said before, a lost cause. She deserved better than him. He was broken. 

He wasn’t sure how long he stood there even long after she left. She loved him. Why did she have to tell him that now? He wasn’t even aware that he started moving until he was in front of her door. He shouldn’t be here but he could see her sitting on her bunk, looking lost. He just wanted to wrap his arms around her and whisper how much he loved her until they both fell asleep tangled in each other’s arms. 

“May?” he called gently, rapping his knuckles on the door, even though it wasn’t closed. “Can I come in?” She didn’t respond. “Please?”

He waited for her to say something but she just kept staring ahead. “Fine. You don’t have to let me in, just listen to me for a second. I’m sorry.” He paused and looked up at her but her expression hadn’t changed. “I’m sorry I’ve been so reckless. I’ve tried so hard to make the rest of my time count—to do something heroic—that I didn’t take into account how anyone else felt. I’m sorry, Melinda.” 

She finally looked up at him, voice calm as she spoke. “You don’t have to do something dumb to make your time count. You could spent it with the people that care about you, Phil.” 

He made a move to walk into the room and looked at her, silently asking if he could come in. She nodded and he walked towards her, sitting down next to her. 

“You know,” he started, in a lighter tone, “I should’ve known the first time you admitted your feelings for me, it would be in anger.” 

“Don’t push it, Phil.” 

He reached over and gently touched her cheek, turning her face towards his. “I love you, Melinda.” He spoke so softly that he wasn’t actually said the words. “You mean everything to me. I’m so sorry.” 

He was crying now but he didn’t care. Her hands came up to brush the tears off his cheeks before turning his face down to his.

Then their lips were crashing together and it was anger and passion and love all rolled into one. He may not deserve her, but he was going to make the most of his time left.


End file.
